


Keeping Him

by kiki_chu



Series: Haikyuu!! Themed Weeks and Events [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: When Tooru's mom brings him to the park, Tooru spots the newcomer right away.A story about Tooru and Koushi meeting as children and growing up as something more than friends told in perfect drabbles.For Oikawa Rarepair Week.





	1. Can I Keep Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa Rarepair Week Day 1 Prompt: Birthdays or **Firsts/Lasts**

At the playground Tooru sees someone new in the playhouse under the slide.

 

“Who are you?” Tooru demands, full of six year old bravado.

 

“Koushi.” The grey haired boy says. “This is my new house. Thank you for visiting.”

 

When his mom calls him to go home, Tooru takes Koushi by the hand and pulls him along.”This is Koushi. Can I keep him?”

 

“You can’t just keep a person, Tooru-chan.”

 

“Aki kept Yumi.” Oikawa looks at Koushi. “Aki’s my cousin. He’s almost a real grown-up.”

 

“Aki's not keeping her. They’re married.”

 

“Can I keep Koushi if I marry him?”


	2. Pain, Pain Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two Prompt: Overwork or Stress/ **Injury**

“Koushi!”

Koushi turns, mouth reddened from his lollipop, just in time to see the toe of Tooru’s shoe catch on a crack in the sidewalk. The brunette’s frantic waving turns into windmilling. Koushi hurries over to Tooru’s side as he rolls himself onto his bottom.

“Are you okay?” Suga hovers over Tooru’s scratched knees, red like Koushi’s mouth.

“I’m fine!” His lips quivers, and tears are welling in his eyes.

“Monsters eat boys who lie.”

Before Tooru can respond Koushi sticks his lollipop in his friend’s mouth. Then he takes Tooru’s hands and plants a kiss on his scraped palms.


	3. Coming Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Domestic or **Summer Break** /Holidays

Tooru and Koushi’s first sleepover is in the summer a year into their friendship. They chase each other around Tooru’s traditional home and play with a volleyball in the yard.

 

Later, they sprawl on the deck, watching colors creep across the sky. Tooru’s mom brings them a plate of watermelon, and they playfully shove slices into each other’s mouths.

 

Tooru’s father offers to carry Koushi inside when he begins dozing.

 

Tooru shakes his head. “Just a little more.”

 

He listens to the peaceful sounds of Koushi’s breathing, feels his warm weight against his shoulder, and watches night fill the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heading into a time-skip to the Middle School years.


	4. Stars in Their Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt: **Space** or Merpeople/Pirates

In middle school Tooru goes on a field trip to a planetarium. When he gets home he immediately builds his own before calling Koushi over.

 

Koushi waits on the bed as Tooru fusses with a lantern flashlight and a mixing bowl with a bunch of tiny holes punched through it set up in the middle of his room.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Tooru turns on the flashlight and dozens of pinpricks of lights dot the sheets lining Tooru’s walls. When Tooru sits next to Koushi, excitedly pointing out constellations, Koushi doesn’t look at the walls. He’s watching the stars in Tooru’s eyes.


	5. A Hug and a Pat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Prompts: Soulmates or **Hurt/Comfort**
> 
> A look behind the scenes of a certain canon event.

Tooru can tell that Iwaizumi has already called and told Koushi about incident with Kageyama as soon as Koushi opens the door. He braces himself. Koushi of all people won’t stand by and see underclassmen mistreated. To his surprise instead of one of Koushi’s hard chops, Tooru feels his arms wrap around him instead.

 

Unlike Tooru, Koushi hasn’t yet hit his growth spurt. He’s still small and slender, but when they’re this close Tooru can feel the strength hidden within that deceptive frame.

 

“There, there.” Koushi pats Tooru’s back. “You’ve been working hard. No one knows that better than me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 Prompt: **Sports Swap** or Crossover AU
> 
> Just the slightest detour into their high school years.

When Koushi goes looking for Tooru, he’s surprised to find Tooru playing soccer on the riverbank with some neighborhood kids.

 

Suga sits on the hillside and watches Tooru run around the grass. He dominates the ball and continuously taunts the elementary school children chasing after him.

 

Eventually Tooru spots him and kicks the ball past a goalie before leaving the game.

 

“Were you admiring me?” Tooru asks as he jogs over.

 

Koushi holds up the envelope that they had both been waiting for. The envelope is emblazoned with the crest of the university that had scouted Tooru.

 

“I got in!”


	7. Keeping Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 Prompt: Free day

Koushi signs his name and presses his family seal to the registry, and Tooru feels his smile break out into a full on, toothy grin. Koushi bows and thanks the officiate who is now taking away Tooru’s family registry.

 

As they leave the building, Tooru takes Koushi’s hand and laces their fingers together; he can feel the slender gold band on Koushi’s finger. Koushi looks up at him and smiles, dimples winking and the corners of his eyes crinkling.

 

“Let’s go home.”

 

It’s been two decades since they first met and finally,  _ finally _ …

 

“Now I finally get to keep you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around all week! If you like Oisuga I have another one-shot coming alone (soon hopefully) and Oisuga week is next month so I will also try and do something for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥ Stay tuned all week as this story updates.


End file.
